Beauty and the Beast: DELUHI fiction
by nikka sveinnzett
Summary: COMPLETED! Aggy X Leda. Leda sering di bully dan bertemu Aggy. DELUHI. summary gaje, judul aneh. humor gagal please RnR. my first fic for DELUHI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beauty and the Beast: DELUHI fiction**  
>Cast:<strong> All members of DELUHI, OC yang cuma muncul sebagai figuran**  
>Paring:<strong> AggyXLeda**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor(?)**  
>Rating:<strong>T**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Leda, Juri, Aggy, dan Sujk punya orangtua mereka. *heran, orangtua Juri makan apa ya kok bisa punya anak seganteng dia... -.-"**  
>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, BL, OOC, gak suka jangan baca**  
>AN:** my first fic on this fandom. Mohon bantuan para senpai sekalian ya. Maaf, kalau mirip fic lain, saya ga bermaksud plagiat.  
><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**-oOo-**

Seorang lelaki berwajah manis berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di pojok kanan paling belakang kelasnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna putih miliknya. Pelan-pelan ia mengusapkan saputangan itu ke bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, karena sobek.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu. Leda -demikian ia biasa disapa- hampir setiap hari mendapatkan luka-luka baru. Kemarin ia harus absen tiga hari karena kakinya terkilir akibat keisengan teman-temannya.

Kali lain ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, kakinya disandung oleh seorang senior yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh. Hal itu juga terjadi pagi ini. Namun ia terjatuh di atas tanah. Ia jatuh terjerembab, bibirnya terantuk batu kecil dengan tepian yang lumayan keras.

"Rasakan banci, setidaknya aku membantumu untuk membuat wajahmu lebih terlihat maskulin," kata seorang senior laki-laki diiringi gelak tawanya yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah meminta orangtuanya untuk pindah, namun apa boleh buat, orangtuanya tidak menyetujuinya karena sekolah yang ia tempati adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota itu.

Leda kemudian menghela napas. Ia membenci wajahnya. Ia selalu mempertanyakan kenapa ia harus memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti perempuan. Belum lagi kulitnya yang putih bersih nan halus yang tidak perlu ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Ditambah lagi bentuk kakinya, khususnya bagian paha yang sukses membuat para siswa perempuan sangat iri padanya, apalagi saat memakai pakaian olahraga dengan celana yang lumayan pendek. Tentu saja bentuk kakinya yang jenjang akan lebih mudah terlihat.

Ia selalu diejek dengan sebutan banci atau semacamnya oleh teman-temannya khususnya yang laki-laki. Sementara para siswa perempuan pun juga sama. Mereka selalu membicarakannya dibelakang. Beberapa terang-terangan menyindir dan mengejeknya. Dan sering ia menjadi korban keisengan mereka yang kelewatan.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan keadaan di sekolahnya itu.

Kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

'Sial, sepertinya aku akan di bully lagi,' batinnya pasrah. Ia memang tidak pernah memberikan perlawanan saat ia di bully. Apa gunanya? Ia hanya satu orang. Sendiri. Sementara yang membully-nya ada banyak, hampir satu sekolah.

Namun kemudian ia mendengar kursi di barisan depannya ditarik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya kursi tersebut ternyata ditarik oleh seorang berambut gimbal panjang a.k.a dikepang ala reggae. Leda mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia kebingungan mengenai orang yang duduk di depannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang itu

Ia kemudian menghela napas. 'Satu orang lagi yang akan membully-ku,' batinnya.

**-oOo-**

Istirahat akan segera berakhir. Laki-laki yang tadi duduk di depan Leda memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar mandinya, ia mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah teman sekelasnya seperti sedang mengelilingi satu orang yang mereka pojokkan ke dinding kamar mandi. Terdengar suara tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut mereka.

Laki-laki yang biasa di sapa Aggy itu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekilas siapa yang sekarang sedang mereka bully.

Matanya membelalak lebar mengetahui ternyata itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi kenapa ia memakai celana? Itulah yang membuat Aggy sedikit bingung. Namun didorong oleh keinginannya untuk menolong orang itu, ia kemudian mendekati mereka.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" katanya sedikit keras. Orang-orang itu pun menatapnya, tidak terkecuali si perempuan yang sedan meringkuk dengan punggung tertempel di dinding.

"Bersenang-senang," kata seorang dari mereka.

Aggy kemudian berdecak keras. Ia kemudian menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu lalu menarik si perempuan yang memakai celana panjang itu. Mau tidak mau perempuan itu berdiri dan mengikuti Aggy yang menarik tangannya lumayan keras.

"Hei," kata Aggy saat ia berdiri di depan kamar mandi untuk wanita. "Aku tahu aku ini anak baru tapi, kamar mandi untuk perempuan di sini. Jangan salah masuk lagi, ya. Dan pakai rok. Masa kau cantik-cantik pakai celana..."

Perempuan itu mendengus kesal. 'Memangnya aku secantik itu ya?' dongkolnya dalam hati.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" seru orang itu kesal. Kini Aggy hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Tapi suaranya memang terdengar seperti laki-laki.

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Aku Leda. Memangnya perempuan cocok memakai nama itu?"

Aiih~ ternyata si perempuan itu sebenarnya laki-laki.

"Ah, maaf." kata Aggy akhirnya. "Kau cantik sih, kukira kau perempuan dan kukira mereka mau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Haha...iya aku tahu," katanya tersipu malu. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah mengeluarkanku dari sana," kata Leda. Kemudian ia memperhatikan orang di hadapannya.

"Kita sekelas ya?" tanya Leda setelah memperhatikan orang itu.

"Entah, aku di kelas XI IPA 1. Kau?"

"Sama! Berarti kita sekelas. Namamu siapa?"

"Aggy."

Leda hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya menyebutkan namanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera ke kelas. Ayo," kata Aggy.

**-oOo-**

"Alright, the assignment for next week is making a conversation about interviewing someone. That would be an artist, a footballer or anything. You may work in pair, and you'll perform it in front of the class" seru guru Bahasa Inggris itu.

Leda menghela napas mendengar tugas itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan untuk tugas itu.

"Hei, mau mengerjakan tugas itu bersamaku?" tawar Aggy tiba-tiba. Leda bengong mendengarnya. Ini keajaiban. Pertama kali dalam kehidupannya di SMA itu ia mendapati seseorang yang mau mengajaknya berkelompok.

"Kau sudah ada pasangan?" tanya Aggy lagi.

"Eh...b-belum. Ya, baiklah. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita kerjakan hari ini. Apa bisa?" tanya Aggy.

Leda menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ketika bel sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa segera berhambur keluar sekolah.

**-oOo-**

Mereka segera berjalan menuju taman. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon mangga yang rindang sambil membahas tugas yang diberikan.

"Tadi kenapa semua orang memandangi kita saat aku mengajakmu? Sudah begitu, ketika kita jalan keluar satu sekolah memperhatikan kita. Ada apa sih?" tanya Aggy disela-sela pembuatan tugas itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat teman," kata Leda dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya," kata Aggy segera setelah ia memperhatikan raut wajah Leda yang berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kurasa kau harus menjauhiku juga atau kau akan menjadi korban bully mereka, sepertiku."

"Kau itu orang pertama yang mau berbicara denganku di kelas, tahu?" kata Aggy. "Kau itu asyik. Ngapain aku menjauhimu?"

Leda kemudian menatap Aggy sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya buah Mangga yang terlihat menggiurkan, sepertinya buah Mangga itu memang sudah matang.

"wah aku jadi pengen makan mangga," celetuk Leda.

"Sama," kata Aggy kemudian ia berdiri dan mulai memanjat pohon mangga itu.

"Aggy-kun~, memangnya boleh?" seru Leda terkaget-kaget. Ternyata Aggy malah mengambil mangga dari pohon itu.

"Boleh kalau gak ketahuan," jawab Aggy asal.

Ia kemudian melemparkan beberapa mangga ke arah Leda. Dengan sigap, Leda menangkap mangga-mangga yang berjatuhan itu.

"Aiih~ ada monyet berambut gimbal! Hahaha..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain yang mendekati mereka diiringi tawa jahil.

"Sujk! Mau mangga gak?" teriak Aggy pada orang yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Mau kalau gratis," sahut Sujk.

Leda kemudian memperhatikan dua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Satu berambut cokelat yang lain berambut pirang dengan sedikit warna hitam.

Dengan sigap, Aggy turun ketika dirasa mangga yang di ambilnya sudah cukup.

"Kau bawa pisau?" tanya Juri, orang yang berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di dekat Sujk.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aggy. Sujk yang sudah tak sabar ingin memakan mangga itu segera menyambar pisau yang di bawa Aggy dan mengambil satu mangga yang dibawa Leda.

"Gy, pacarmu?" tanya Juri lagi sambil menunjuk Leda. Leda mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari Juri. "Cantik, kau pintar memilih pacar," komentarnya

Aggy menjitak pelan kepala Juri, "Dia laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Ah, jangan bohong," sahut Sujk sambil memberi mangga yang telah dipotong kepada Leda. Leda kemudian menerimanya. Dan potongan lain tentu saja dimakan olehnya sendiri.

"Manis," komentar Leda.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Sujk langsung tersedak begitu mendengar suara Leda, suara seorang laki-laki. Sementara Juri hanya menatap Leda dengan mulut terbuka.

Aggy langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Leda hanya merengut kesal karena lagi-lagi ia disangka sebagai perempuan.

"Sabar ya, Leda," ujar Aggy sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Leda.

Leda langsung memasang tampang sedih mengingat bagaimana penampilannya khususnya wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Melihat ekspresi sedih Leda, Sujk langsung merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan sebuah cokelat yang dibungkus alumunium foil kepada Leda.

Dengan bingung, Leda menerima saja pemberian Sujk.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar mengira kau itu perempuan. Serius," kata Sujk sambil mengangkat jari manis dan telunjuknya.

Leda hanya menghela napas karena ia sudah semakin terbiasa dengan kejadian macam ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Juri akhirnya.

"Leda."

**-to the next chapter-**

Kayaknya belakangan banyak kabar gak enak mengenai band-band visual kei ya...

Kagrra bubar, sudah begitu Isshi, sang vokalis ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya 18 Juli lalu. DELUHI bubar, padahal mereka band favorit saya dan Aggy sang Bassist memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia entertaiment, setahu saya. Ditambah lagi bassist X-Japan meninggal, commit suicide.

Aiih~ sedih banget...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Beauty and the Beast: DELUHI fiction**  
>Cast:<strong> All members of DELUHI, OC yang cuma muncul sebagai figuran**  
>Paring:<strong> AggyXLeda**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor(?)**  
>Rating:<strong>T**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Leda, Juri, Aggy, dan Sujk punya orangtua mereka. *heran, orangtua Juri makan apa ya kok bisa punya anak seganteng dia... -.-"**  
>Warning:<strong> Yaoi, BL, OOC, gak suka jangan baca**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**-oOo-**

"Leda, apa kau nyaman dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Juri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan berwajah cantik, masa mereka mendiamkanmu saja?" tanya Juri lagi

"Bisa saja mereka menganggapmu biasa, eh atau mungkin banyak yang menyukaimu entah cewek maupun cowok?" kata Sujk asal.

Tiba-tiba Aggy menjitak dengan keras kepala dua sobatnya itu. Keduanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka.

'Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Juri, namun Aggy hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, menyuruh Sujk dan Juri melihat Leda.

Sujk dan Juri terperanjat kaget saat melihat ekspresi sedih Leda.

"Aku dibully," kata Leda akhirnya.

"Maaf, sudah bicara seenaknya," ujar Juri. Leda hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gy," panggil Leda setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"..Hm," sahut Aggy.

"Mukamu kok serem?" tanya Leda polos.

Kontan saja Sujk dan Juri tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Yang ditanya cuma bisa memegang kepala lalu mengeleng-geleng pelan.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku juga mau punya sedikit wajah serem kayak Aggy, biar gak disangka cewek terus..." kata Leda.

"Memangnya separah itu?" tanya Sujk

Leda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau Juri lewat, pasti banyak perempuan yang menengok sebentar lalu mulai membisikkan sesuatu."

Juri mengangguk. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan Leda.

"Tapi kalau aku yang lewat pasti malah laki-laki yang bersiul, dan lebih parah lagi, ada yang manggil cewek!" kata Leda kesal.

Otomatis ketiga orang itu tertawa mendengar pengakuan Leda.

"Leda," Aggy akhirnya membuka suara setelah bisa menenangkan diri dari tawanya tadi. "Kau ingin jadi apa nanti?"

Leda yang tadinya merengut karena reaksi teman-temannya itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Aggy, kemudian menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mmm...mungkin musisi? Sebenarnya aku ingin membentuk band," katanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Wah, boleh tuh," komentar Juri. "Gy, punya cita-cita harus tinggi, memang seperti kau yang ingin jualan crepes..." kata Juri iseng.

Aggy hanya mendengus kesal. Waktu itu kan ia hanya bercanda, kenapa malah ditanggapi serius oleh orang ini?

"Jangan Gy, jangan jadi penjual crepes!" seru Sujk tiba-tiba. Aggy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Leda.

"Nanti gak laku lho," jawab sujk.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Juri.

"Iyalah! Gak lihat tampang Aggy nyeremin kayak gitu? Kalau ada pembeli datang dan lihat dia yang jualan, ada juga pembeli itu bakal lari terbirit-birit.." kata Sujk jahil.

Aggy langsung berdiri di belakang Sujk lalu ia memukul berkali-kali kepala Sujk.

"Sakiit Gy~" kata Sujk sambil mengusap kepalanya lagi.

Leda dan Juri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Kalau Juri mau jadi apa?" tanya Leda.

"Tukang jualan ikan!" seru Sujk.

Leda bengong mendengar perkataan Sujk. Yang satu ingin menjadi penjualan crepes, yang satunya jualan ikan, mereka masih waras gak sih...?

"Tapi aku sih yakin kalau bakal sukses..." kata Juri percaya diri.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku kan tampan banget gini. Pasti banyak yang bakal beli ikan yang kujual, apalagi cewek-cewek.." jawab Juri masih dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

Aiish...Pede gila nih orang.

"Bahkan," lanjut Juri. "Aku tidak perlu kerepotan memancing dan menjala terlalu jauh, ikan-ikan pun pasti rela kutangkap," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Leda, Sujk dan Aggy hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar kata-kata Juri.

"Aduh, kita tinggalin aja orang yang lagi mabuk ini," kata Aggy sambil berjalan pergi diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda..." kata Juri.

"Tuan Leda," tiba-tiba sebuah suara memnggil Leda. Leda menengok ke arah suara itu.

"Kenapa Tuan Leda tadi tidak ada si sekolah, kami mencarimu kemana-mana," kata orang itu.

Tuan..?

"Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang, nanti saja aku pulang sendiri," kata Leda pada orang itu.

"Tapi, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk mengantar dan menjemput Tuan Leda," katanya sambil menarik lengan Leda dengan paksa.

"Termasuk saat aku ingin ke kamar kecil?" Leda mendengus kesal.

"Maaf, kami bawa dia pulang dulu," ujar itu.

Juri, Aggy dan Sujk hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang menyeret Leda.

"Tuan?" tanya Juri dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada Aggy setelah dilihatnya mobil yang dinaiki Leda pergi.

"Mana aku tahu tentang itu," sahut Aggy. "Tapi.." katanya setelah berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin itu alasannya ia menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari area sekolah."

Sujk dan Juri hanya mengangukkan kepalanya mendengar penrnyataan Aggy.

**-oOo-**

Leda berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya dengan perasaan takut di hari berikutnya. Ia sedah bisa merasakan tatapan mengancam seisi sekolah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Leda!" tibatiba ia merasakan lengan seseorang merangkul lehernya. Ia menoleh dan didapatinya Aggy yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi kemarin itu ada apa?"

BRUUK..

Tiba-tiba Leda terjatuh, kakinya disandung oleh seorang seniornya.

Tawa mengejek segera terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Leda hampir menangis kalau saja di situ tidak ada Aggy. Aggy kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan membantu Leda berdiri.

"Astaga," seru salah seorang senior. "Leda, selamat kau kini sudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sangat perhatian padamu," katanya diiringi gelak tawa teman-teman lainnya.

"Ternyata kau homo!" cemooh seorang lain lagi. Kemudian mereka melemparkan beberapa buah balon yang berisi air ke arah mereka berdua. Balon pecah dan air membasahi seragam mereka.

Leda dengan takut memandang Aggy. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Aggy akan menjauhinya karena tidak ingin dirinya ikut dipermalukan seperti ini, seperti teman-temannya dulu.

Tapi yang ia lihat adalah Aggy justru mulai menyerang mereka satu persatu. Ia menendang perut salah seorang dari mereka dan melayangkan tinjunya pada orang lain dengan keras.

Dua orang mendatanginya dan memegang kedua lengan Aggy, namun Aggy hanya perlu memutarnya sehingga kini tangan Aggy juga memegang lengan mereka dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendoeong mereka hingga saling bertabrakan.

Tiba-tiba beberapa guru datang mengetahui ada yang bertengkar.

"Aggy, cukup!" kata Leda sambil menarik tangan Aggy. Mereka kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

**-oOo-**

Beberapa hari sesudah kejadian itu ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di kelasnya. Leda tidak duduk di belakangnya. Padahal tadi ia ada. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas. Beberapa menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Saat bel tanda pelajaran di hari itu selesai, ia kemudian mulai mencari Leda. Ia mengelilingi sekolah itu dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga. Ia tetap belum menemukannya.

Para siswa sekolah itu yang segera mengetahui tingkahnya hanya menertawakannya. Namun Aggy tidak peduli. ia kemudian menatap keadaan di luar. Hujan yang tadi sangat deras sudah reda.

'Atap!' batinnya. Ia menyadari ia belum mencari Leda di sana.

**-oOo-**

BRAKK...

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintunya. Tidak lama kemudian didapatinya Leda yang sedang diikat, pakaiannya basah. Sepertinya ia kehujanan.

"Leda!" teriak aggy, kemudian ia mendekati Leda dan melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangannya.

Leda kemudian membuka matanya. Tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Buka bajumu!" kata Aggy segera.

Leda menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kau sakit," katanya sambil membantu Leda melepaskan pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan pelan-pelan mengusap tubuh Leda yang basah kuyup akibat kehujanan.

Aggy lalu melepaskan seragamnya dan memakaikan blazer miliknya yang juga merupakan bagian dari seragam sekolahnya.

Beruntung Aggy memakai kaos hitam polos di bawahnya, jadi ia tidak perlu harus bertelanjang dada segala.

"Leda, kau harus pulang. Celanamu masih basah," kata Aggy.

Namun Leda kanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, aku takut mereka masih menungguku di bawah," ujar Leda.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Tolong, Aggy. Jangan paksa aku."

Aggy hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Gy, tolong temani aku. Kau mau?" pinta Leda.

"Baiklah, Leda."

**-to the next chapter-**

Oke sebenarnya yang Juri pengen jadi penjual ikan dan Aggy pengen jadi penjual crepes itu saya baca di salah satu hasil interview mereka di salah satu situs yang saya lupa namanya. *dasar author gak beres... =.="

Kalau mau tahu, nanti saya kasih tahu situsnya, atau mungkin saya kasih link-nya di profile saya, tapi kasih tahu saya lewat PM atau review ya :-)

Belakangan saya suka langsung inget DELUHI yang udah pisah dan mewek sendiri kalau denger lagunya Simple Plan yang Gone Too Soon... *lebay...

Liriknya ngena banget, saya baru tahu dan suka banget sama sereka, udah pisah aja mereka..

Apalagi di bagian ini

**Like a shooting star**

** Flyin' across the room**

** So fast so far**

**You were gone too soon**

Aiih...langsung down lagi..

Oke, kritik, saran, dan pujian *plakk...* diterima. :-)

Yang review bakal dapet cookies loh.. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Beauty and the Beast: DELUHI fiction**  
>Cast:<strong> All members of DELUHI, OC yang cuma muncul sebagai figuran**  
>Paring:<strong> AggyXLeda**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor(?)**  
>Rating:<strong>T**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Leda, Juri, Aggy, dan Sujk punya orangtua mereka.  
><strong> Warning:<strong> Yaoi, BL, OOC, gak suka jangan baca**  
>AN:** the last chap for this fic, thanks for them who have send me reviews, and also for them who have read this fic. ^_^

**.  
>.<strong>

**Chapter 3  
>.<strong>

**-oOo-**

"Leda?" kata Aggy, ia mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Leda yang bersandar di tubuhnya. Kepala Leda sedari tadi terbenam di dadanya, sementara tangannya melingkar di tubuh Leda, berusaha memberikannya kehangatan.

Leda bergerak kemudian ia membuka pelan kedua matanya. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya , mengetahui ia sedari tadi tidur di dalam dekapan Aggy. Karena kaget ia pun mendorong tubuh Aggy. Aggy pun jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang manusiawi.

"Aduh, Leda kau kenapa sih? Aissh…tahu begini aku tidak akan membangunkanmu.." keluh Aggy, sementara Leda hanya duduk meringkuk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang bisa ia pastikan sudah memerah.

'Aggy, kenapa sih kau harus melakukan itu padaku? Berada dekat denganmu saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, bagaimana kalau dipeluk seperti tadi?' gerutu Leda dalam hati.

"Leda," panggil Aggy yang tidak diindahkan oleh Leda. "Leda!" panggil Aggy dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Leda baru menoleh, Aggy hanya mendengus kesal. "Baru nengok, kau memikirkan apa sih?"

Leda hanya melengos.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Aggy akhirnya dan kemudian menghampiri Leda. Tetapi Leda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut mereka masih menungguku diluar," kata Leda.

"Niat banget mereka menjahillimu. Masa sampai jam tujuh malam begini?"

Leda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang, aku pernah harus pulang sekitar jam delapan malam gara-gara hal seperti ini. Niatku sih menunggu hingga mereka pulang, tapi ternyata masih ada yang menungguku diluar."

Aggy hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pulang sekarang saja deh, sudah malam nih."

Leda menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Leda menatap Aggy sebentar, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Aggy tadi.

"Wajahku kan menyeramkan , siapa tahu setelah itu mereka akan ketakutan," canda Aggy sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Leda tertawa sebentar kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan keputusan Aggy.

**-oOo-**

"Kupikir akan ada beberapa anak yang akan menjahiliku, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat satu orang pun ya?"

Pletak..!

"Aissh, Gy, kenapa menjitak kepalaku?" kata Leda kesal mengetahui kepalanya dijitak oleh Aggy.

"Bukannya bersyukur karena mereka tidak ada di sini, kau malah mencari mereka . Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Leda hanya merengut, tapi benar juga sih..

Tiba-tiba, Leda merasakan setetes air jatuh di hidungnya. Ia pun kemudian mendongakkan kepalnya dan melihat ke awan.

Aggy yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" katanya sambil ikut-ikutan menengok ke atas.

"Ah, hujan!" kata Leda kencang begitu merasakan yang jatuh bukan hanya setetes air, tapi air yang jatuh bersamaan dari langit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aggy langsung menarik tangan Leda. "Apartement-ku berada tak jauh dari sini. Kita ke sana dulu!" kata Aggy pada Leda. Leda hanya mengangguk, mengikuti ke mana Aggy berlari.

**-oOo-**

"Ayo masuk," ajak Aggy pada Leda sesampai mereka di apartement miliknya.

"Orang tuamu mana?"

"Aku tinggal di sini sendiri, orang tuaku berada di kota lain," kata Aggy. Leda hanya manggut-manggut.

Aggy kemudain berjalan ke dalam, menuju kamarnya. Sementara Leda hanya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Berhubung tubuhnya basah kuyup begitu, ia tidak mau duduk di sofa karena takut akan membuatnya basah dan merepotkan Aggy untuk membersihkannya.

"Ini," kata Aggy sekembalinya dari kamarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk putih pada Leda. "Kau mandi dulu, baju gantinya pakai punyaku saja dulu. Nanti kuberikan."

Leda kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau saja dulu."

"Tidak, kau sudah kehujanan lebih lama dariku, kau harus mandi duluan," paksa Aggy. Leda kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, menyadari penjelasan Aggy memang ada benarnya.

Leda kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, menutupnya kemudian ia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hujan, terima kasih ya sudah turun," kata Leda dengan suara kecil namun ia terdengar benar-benar senang. "Kami-sama, arigatou gozaimasu wherever you are, karena hujan ini aku bisa berada di rumah Aggy, pakai kamar mandinya pula. Hmm…dia pakai sabun apa ya? Shamponya? Odolnya?"

Tok..tok..

Menyadari pintu kamar mandinya diketuk, ia berusaha bertingkah biasa dan menghapus senyum lebar dari bibirnya.

"Ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Berhubung ia masih memakai baju, tidak masalah baginya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandinya lebar.

"Kau belum mandi? Oh ya, ini pakaiannya. Kuharap itu cukup untuk kau kenakan," kata Aggy. Leda menerimanya dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Leda, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum senang. Ia hamper tak bisa menahan teriakan bahagianya yang hamper keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu di luar, Aggy sedang membuka kulkasnya, mencari tahu kira-kira ia akan memasak apa.

'Mungkin sup, hari ini dingin. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku memasak sup..' batin Aggy dan kemudian ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

**-oOo-**

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar bersamaan dengan Aggy yang sudah selesai masak. Leda mandinya lama juga ya…, habisnya ia sibuk mengobservasi kamar mandi milik Aggy..

"Sudah selesai?" kata Aggy sambil menyajikan supnya yang sudah jadi. "Kau makan dulu, nasinya ada di rice cooker," katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu sudut dapurnya.

Leda menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pakaianku ternyata cukup untukmu ya," kata Aggy sambil tersenyum. Leda bisa amerasakan jantungnya kini berdebar keras.

Setelah Aggy masuk ke kamar mandi, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

'Kuharap ia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah ini. Itu akan sangat memalukan,' batinnya.

**-oOo-**

Leda terus membolak-balik tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidur, tetapi tampaknya memang sulit. Ia tadi dipaksa oleh Aggy untuk tidur di kamarnya. Meskipun ia sudah menolak berkali-kali namun, Aggy tetap saja keukeuh memaksa Leda.

Alhasil, sekarang Aggy tidur di sofa, sementara Leda tidur di kamarnya.

Merasa tidak akan bisa tidur, ia pun berdiri, berjalan ke luar kamar. Didapatinya Aggy yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Entah kenapa, ia menuruti saja kakinya yang membawanya ke temapt di mana Aggy sedang tertidur.

Ia kemudian berjongkok, ia menatap wajah Aggy yang sedang tertidur pulas. Pelan-pelan ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Aggy yang menutup wajahnya.

"Aggy kalau tidur lucu…" gumam Leda. Jarinya mulai bergerak, mengarah ke bibir Aggy, menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut karena tidak mau Aggy terbangun.

Pelan-pelan, Leda mengikuti instingnya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aggy dan dengan sangat lembut ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Leda menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Aggy yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya. Ia terbelalak kaget. Jangan-jangan…

Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat mata Aggy juga sudah terbuka. Ternyata Aggy memang terbangun. Ia segera mundur dan menatap Aggy takut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Aggy tapi tidak bisa, karena tangan Aggy menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

Namun, bukannya Aggy marah, ia malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Leda yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh centi dari wajahnya.

"Leda, aku minta satu lagi dong…" kata Aggy jahil.

"M-m-minta apa?" tanya Leda lirih.

"Ciumannya, tadi kan aku baru setengah tidur, mana mungkin berasa .."

Mata Leda membelalak lebar, bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memanas yang berarti kini ia sedang ber-blushing ria.

Leda berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi Aggy malah menariknya dan mereka pun berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Awalnya Leda hanya terdiam, shock karena Aggy langsung menciumnya begitu saja, teta[I setelah beberapa saat ia mulai membalas ciuman Aggy. Aggy tersenyum kecil merasakan bibir Leda mulai bergerak.

Tidsk lsms kemudian mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Leda menatap Aggy sebentar kemudian ia mundur, ia terduduk di lantai. Sementara itu Aggy pun ikut duduk di lantai menemani Leda.

Leda menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Aggy tadi menciumannya, bukannya malah marah.

'Apa Aggy hanya mempermainkanku saja? Apa dia di minta oleh anak-anak lainnya unruk berteman denganku dan mempermainkanku saja?'

Leda menatap Aggy dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Aggy menguap, kemudian menguce-ucek matanya sebentar.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Aggy.

"Kau…benar-benar mau menjadi temanku atau.." Leda menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tidak sanggup bertanya apakah Aggy hanya mempermainkannya saja. Ketika ia melihat ke dalam mata Aggy ia bisa melihat dan merasakan ketulusan Aggy.

"Hn? Apa? Kau mau mengatakan apa?" kata Aggy masih dengan sedikit mengantuk.

Leda hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Aggy.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Aggy melingkar di tubuhnya, tangannya membimbing kepala Leda untuk bersandar di tubuhnya, kepalanya sekali lagi terbenam di dada Aggy.

Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Aggy dan juga perhatiannya, ia pun menangis pelan. Aggy yang bisa mendengar isakan kecil Leda hanya membelai lembut rambut Leda walau ia masih bingung.

"Ada apa Leda?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar temanku kan?...Kau berteman denganku karena kau memang ingin?" tanya Leda disela-sela isakannya.

Aggy tertawa medengar pertanyaan Leda. "Kau itu aneh, tentu saja aku memnag ingin berteman denganmu."

"Gy.."

"Hm."

"Tadi kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Leda sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Aggy yang juga sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kenapa ya?" tanya Aggy dengan tampang jahilnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Leda. "Karena aku ingin."

"Kenapa kau ingin?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Aggy sambil tersenyum. "Aneh ya, padahal belum lama kita bertemu."

Leda bengong mendengar pengakuan Aggy, Ia mengatakan dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terdengar kalau ia gugup.

Namun, karena kepala Leda masih bersandar di dada Aggy, ia bisa mendengar degup jantungmya yang lumayan keras, menandakan sebenarnya ia sendiri juga gugup.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Aggy lagi setelah keadaan yang cukup sunyi beberapa saaat lalu.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawab Leda.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Aggy iseng. Namun dengan polosnya Leda menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Aggy menatap Leda tidak percaya. "Serius?

"Serius apanya?"

"Kau mau kutemani?" tanya Aggy lagi.

"Aku kan tadi sudah menganggukkan kepalaku, berarti aku setuju."

Aggy tersenyum lebar kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Leda.

Ketika Aggy sudah setengah tidur di kasurnya, lagi-lagi Leda membangunkannya dengan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahinya.

"Apa?" tanya Aggy malas.

"Aku juga…menyukaimu," kata Leda cepat kemudian ia memunggungi Aggy. Aggy tersenyum kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Leda dan mencium sebentar pipi Leda.

"Jadi kita pacaran?"

"Iya," jawab Leda tanpa ragu. Ia memutar lehernya dan Aggy langsung menciumnya sekilas kemudian ia tertidur.

**-oOo-**

"Leda, kau yakin mau pulang sendiri? Tidak mau ku antar?" tanya Aggy , ketika Leda akan membuka pintu apartement-nya.

Leda menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kau yakin?"

Leda menganggukkan kepalanya Aggy hanya menghela napas. Ketika Leda berbalik, Aggy segera menarik tangan Leda dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aggy..! A.." tiba-tiba suara teriakan Juri yang baru saja nyelonong seenaknya ke dalam apartement-nya terhenti ketika ia melihat Aggy dan Leda berciuman.

Spontan Aggy dan Leda menjauh.

"Maaf, aku sudah menganggu aktivitas kalian," kata Juri merasa tidak enak. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aggy! Eh ada Leda juga,"kata Sujk pada Aggy dan juga Leda. Berhubung ia baru saja datang, ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Kemudian ia melihat Juri yang berekspresi aneh. Sujk pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oi, whassup Juri-kun?" kata Sujk.

"Sok keren kau Sujk," komentar Aggy.

"Aya naon?" kata Sujk mengganti bahasa pertanyaannya, meskipun artinya sama saja.

"Eh, itu tadi…" Juri menatap Aggy penuh tanya. Marah gak ya ini orang kalau ia memberitahu Sujk.

"Dia melihatku berciuman dengan Leda," jawab Aggy santai.

Kini ekspresi Sujk mulai menyamai ekspresi Juri tadi. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Selamat! Kau punya pacar sekarang!" kata Juri sambil menjabat tangan Aggy, sementara Sujk masih menatap tidak percaya.

"Beauty," kata Juri sambil menunjuk pada Leda. "And the beast," kini ia menunjuk Aggy. Aggy hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sujk yang sudah sadar dari bengongnya pun tersenyum dan memeluk Leda, ta[I belum sempat ia memeluknya, Aggy sudah memegang tangannya terlebih dulu.

"Jangan peluk-peluk," kata Aggy posesif.

"Huuu…dasar jelek!" kata Sujk.

"Uhm…aku pulang dulu ya, permisi Sujk, Juri," katanya kemudian ia berjalan dan lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Aggy yang kini sedang menciumnya lagi.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan? Oi, ada orang nih di sini…" protes Sujk.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Juri sedang membelai pipinya lembut dan meraih dagunya.

"Sayang, kita juga bisa kok kayak begitu kalau kau mau…" rayu Juri dengan suara seksi yang dibuat-buat yang juga sukses membuat Sujk sakit perut.

"Hiiyy…jangan mulai denganku, Juri. Kalau mau ber-yaoi, cari orang lain, jangan denganku," kata Sujk bergidik ngeri dan kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Juri pun mengejarnya keluar sambil tertawa melihat Sujk lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan Leda dan Aggy yang masih asyik berciuman tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

**-End-**

Whoa…selesai juga, ini kira-kira banyak romance-nya gak ya? Soalnya kemarin momon the fujoshi minta supaya romance-nya dibanyakin. Moga-moga ini udah cukup ya.. ^_^

Akhir kata, please review. ^_^


End file.
